A Daydream No More A Daydream
by sk8boards4ever
Summary: This is a new years one shot for the reds for my wonderful friend cococandy21.


**HAPPY 2014 GUYS!**

**This one shot is a one shot for my very good friend cococandy21. Her stories are amazing so please go check them out.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this but please excuse my mistakes and confusion. It is 3 am where I am and I really wanted this to be ready for her before the end of the day and right now we are living in different time zones so I am writing this right now. I promise to have a better version up sometime but for now, please bear with me and my mistake. There will also be much more detail.**

**Now enough of my rambling, on to the story.**

It was finally New Year's Eve and Blossom was excited. The mayor had invited the girls to a formal ball but still meant for a party atmosphere. Blossom decided to invite someone to be her date so she called up Brick to ask him to go with her. Although there were many better and hotter looking guys out there, her sights were set on Brick. She would never admit it but she had a huge crush on Brick. Ever since he turned good, he has been on her mind. Her fantasies always had him being the prince and her being the damsel in distress.

One of her biggest fantasies was a daydream she once had. It was about her first kiss. She had never been kissed before so she always daydreamed about it. Most girls first kiss daydream would be under the moonlight or on Valentine's Day or something like that but her first kiss daydream was different. She wanted her first kiss to be on New Year's Day, right at 12, and she wanted that person to be Brick.

When Brick agreed to go, she was ecstatic. Her first kiss fantasy might be no longer a fantasy if Brick kissed her tonight.

As she was getting dressed, she daydreamed about her first kiss again. She imagined it to be perfect.

At 6 o'clock, Brick had arrived to pick her up. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She was wearing a nice red and pink dress that reached a little bit past her knees. The dress itself was a light shade of pink with red fringes on the edge. The dress was held up by one strap going over her left shoulder that had white roses decorated along it. She wore pink flats with red bows on them. The bows matched the giant one sitting in her hair which was in its signature ponytail. The difference was the small rose hairclip she had put in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face.

When she opened the door, she was hit with a giant statue of handsome. Brick had cleaned up and wore a suit jacket with a red tie, dress pants and black shoes. He had tried to comb his hair to one side but failed so it fell across his face a little bit but Blossom didn't mind, it made him look wonderful.

"Shall we go?" Brick asked, extending his hand for her to grab.

Blossom giggled. She took his hand and he walked her to the car. When they reached the car, Brick opened the door for her and acted like a gentlemen.

When they arrived, Brick helped her out of the car and escorted her into the building. Blossom smiled and thought to herself "_Is this really happening? Is my dream actually coming true? I must be dreaming?"_ She pinched herself to find out that it was all real. This was no dream but it felt like one.

They had some food, partied a bit and danced with each other. They had so much fun they didn't see how fast the time went by. It was now 10 o'clock and they decided to sit down for a rest. They talked and laughed and had fun together.

Blossom was so happy. She just couldn't hold it in. She excused herself to the washroom so she could finally let it out. When she came back, she was horrified. She saw Brick flirting with another girl. Blossom stood there and looked at her. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was nice, smooth, and shiny. It twisted around her neck and across her shoulder perfectly. Aside from that, she had a stunning complexion and looked like an angel. How could Blossom compare to such beautiful person. This person also wore a tight dress that hugged her in all the right places. Blossom knew she had lost. She couldn't take it anymore. She held in her tears as she walked past Brick to the door. Brick didn't even look at her. That's when she lost it. She ran.

She ran out the door and to the garden. The garden was beautiful but she didn't notice and of it. Her mind still burned with the image of Brick flirting with the other girl. Blossom was devastated. She had just had the best time of her life and thought that her first kiss daydream was finally coming true. Then it all tumbled downhill and was lost. _I guess a daydream is all it was meant to be. My daydream will stay a daydream._ She found a bench and sat down on it and finally let her tears free fall down her face. She cried her heart out and just couldn't stop. It felt like all the happiness in her life had become the tears falling from her face and they just wouldn't stop. When she finally calmed down, she realized that she had nothing to wipe her face with. She stood up to go in to find a tissue when she realized that her vision was too blurry for her to see straight. She sat back down.

"Need a tissue?"

Blossom looked up. Brick stood in front of her. He had a tissue in his hand. The thought of Brick brought tears back to her face. She started crying again. Brick sat down beside her and hugged her. Blossom immediately stopped crying and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked.

Blossom looked at him. She thought that she would be angry at him but instead, she was glad that he had come out to see her.

She started to tell her tale. How she came out of the washroom and saw Brick with the other girl and how she felt crushed and knew she had lost the war and soon ended up crying in his arms.

Brick petted her and told his side of the story,

"Blossom, when you saw me, I was just talking to her. I don't like her at all. My sights are set on another girl. A girl who had managed to make me smile and really enjoy myself. I have never had so much fun as I did tonight." Blossom looked up at him as he continued. "Blossom, I have wanted to say this for a long time but I just never could. Blossom, I love you. When I saw you walk past me as your eyes welled up with tears, I knew that I had somehow upset you and I really wanted to make it right. I ran after you but I soon lost you. That's when I heard you sobbing. I would never hurt you on purpose. You are the girl of my dreams and I would die if I lost you. Please Blossom, forgive me."

Blossom looked at Brick and smiled, "I forgive you and I also have a confession. I have loved you for a long time too and really wanted tonight to be perfect."

Brick smiled at her as they heard the mayor announcing the countdown of the night. It was almost 12 and he knew exactly how to show Blossom how much he loved her. He pulled her closer to him until their noses and foreheads was touching. As they started the countdown, he slowly leaned in. blossom was surprised but stood there and slowly leaned in. as the countdown reached zero, their lips met and they were immediately in a bliss of happiness. Brick's lips tasted like sweet raspberry and she soon melted into them. Blossom's lips tasted like strawberries and Brick also melted into them. When they separated, they were both smiling.

Brick looked at Blossom and said, "Blossom, my new year's resolution is to make you my girlfriend and to love you every day and never make you sad ever again. I know people never keep their resolutions but I am certain I can keep this so please Blossom, are you willing to become my girlfriend?"

Blossom smiled and replied, "Yes, I would love to become your girlfriend."


End file.
